Ranger Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: AU Tommy and Kim are in college instead and they're married and decide to start a family along with help from the others.
1. Chapter 1

Billy and Trini sat at a table in the Youth Center watching Jason and Zack spar each other. They then heard laughter from the hall and turned to see Kim and Tommy come in holding to boys. One had brown hair and looked to be two almost three wearing a red shirt with black shorts and sneakers in Tommy's arms. Kim held a baby not even one with blackish brown hair wearing a white shirt and black shorts also with sneakers. They both sat down at the table with Trini and Billy.

"Who are these two?" Trini asked with a smile.

"These are Conner and Trent" Tommy said with a smile.

"We just adopted them" Kim smiled.

"Really?" Billy said looking at them.

"Yep, we thought of having a family and we couldn't refuse these guys" Tommy smiled.

"You guys know you have two kids with you right?" Zack said walking over to them with Jason.

"These are our sons" Kimberly sighed.

"How old are they?" Jason asked.

"Conner's two almost three and Trent's only nine months" Tommy informed.

"Daddy play?" Conner asked.

"Go ahead, but stay in the room" Tommy said.

Conner walked over to Jason and then noticed something on the back of his belt.

"Coin" Conner stated.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Coin" Conner repeated.

"Jason what is he talking about?" Kim asked.

"He must see my coin, but how?" Jason guessed.

Conner then ran over to a soccer ball and started playing with it and watched as kicked it around.

"Tommy you ready for the moms class?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah; Zack, Billy can you guys watch Conner and Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Sure" Zack agreed and Kim handed Trent to Tommy who handed him to Zack.

"Oh by the way Conner likes to kick the ball at people so try to keep an eye on him and Trent's a little shy around new people so if he starts crying give him his bottle that's in the bag and there's a sippey cup for Conner in there too" Kim explained.

Zack watched as they did the class and Billy noticed something in Conner's hand and got up walking over to him.

"Hey buddy what you got there?" Billy asked kneeling in front of the boy.

Conner opened his hand showing Jason's coin, Billy quickly picked him up and went back to Zack noticing Trent holding something.

"Zack what does Trent have?" Billy asked and saw it was Tommy's coin.

"How did you get this?" Zack asked the baby.

"Conner has Jason's" Billy informed.

"Well, Kim and Trini are getting some smoothies should we tell them?" Zack asked.

They then heard the class finished and watched Tommy walk up to them after trying a sip of Kim's smoothie and took Trent from Zack.

"What you got there?" Tommy laughed.

He opened Trent's hands to see his coin, he quickly hid it and looked to Trent.

"He had my coin" Tommy looked to his friends.

"Conner has Jason's" Zack informed.

"Great, Jason you might want to come here" Tommy said.

"Why?" Jason said and then saw his coin. "How?" Jason said taking the coin back.

"Don't look at me Trent had mine" Tommy informed.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Your sons are stealing coins" Zack informed.

"It's odd, they're only taking Tommy and Jason's" Billy said.

"Hey, we're here for the class" Bulk said as he and Skull walked over.

"You do know it's an all women's class" Trini said.

"Yeah, we're here to meet some babes" Bulk informed.

It's all-" Jason was about to say.

"Yeah, we have some babes for you" Tommy smiled.

They watched as Bulk and Skull walk away.

"Well, we got to go work on our next lesson see ya" Jason said.

"You got them?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Don't worry Trini can help me" Kim informed taking Trent from him.

"Bye" Tommy said and messed up Conner's hair while walking out with Jason.

"It seems that you two have only been married for only a few weeks and now have a family, I'm so jealous" Trini said.

"Well, you can't have mine" Kim smiled as she saw Trent asleep on her shoulder.

"Um Kim I think Conner's tired" Billy stated.

"Why?" Trini asked.

"He's sleeping on top of the soccer ball" Zack explained.

"Trini can you get him for me?" Kim asked and watched as Trini picked the said boy up and watched as he still had the soccer ball in his arms.

"He loves the soccer ball" Trini sighed and watched as Zack laughed his head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim sat at a table in the juice bar waiting for Trini to arrive, when she saw her being tackled by two boys, Kim waved her over.

"Kim, how's life as a mother?" Trini laughed as a boy with dirty blonde hair was still attached to her.

"Great, Conner let Aunt Trini breathe" Kim told the three year old.

"But mommy-" Conner wined.

"No buts go play with your brother and friends" Kim ordered.

The boy let go and ran back over to the three boys playing with one of the exercise balls, Kim turned back to Trini.

"I see Trent is walking" Trini smiled at the almost one year boy playing.

"He's trying, but falls every few minutes" Kim sighed.

"You guys have been married for a few months and you have two sons" Trini stated.

"Tommy helps out a lot and when Rita shows up Zordon and Alpha watch them; plus I think they're helping Tommy not think about his powers" Kim informed.

"Ow" they heard. "Mommy, Con hit me" Trent said running up to Kim.

"Conner?" Kim looked at the three year old who was hiding from his mom. "Conner McKnight Oliver" the boy came out from hiding and went over to his mother.

"Sorry Trent" Conner said to his brother.

"Okay" Trent informed.

"Good, now go get your dad and uncle" Kim told her sons.

The boys ran over to Tommy and Jason who were talking, Tommy caught the almost one year old while Jason was pushed to the ground by the hyper three year olds.

"What's wrong Jason can't handle three year olds?" Tommy laughed as Conner went back to the ground.

"No, I can't handle your three year old" Jason said getting back to his feet.

"Mommy said to get you" Conner informed.

"She did" Tommy looked at his wife to see her smiling.

"Conner" Jason stated taking his coin from the three year old. "Tommy how does he do that?"

"Trent does the same with mine" Tommy informed.

He then saw as the said boy reached behind to his belt, Tommy quickly grab the boy's hand.

They walked up to Kim and Trini, Jason handing Conner to Trini.

"Daddy can you and Uncle Jason play with us?" Conner asked.

"Why don't you go ask Uncle Zack?" Jason told the boys.

Conner ran off tackling Zack who just walked in.

"Hey, what's with Conner grabbing my coin?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" Kim said.

"What about you little monster" Tommy said picking up the almost one year old.

"Coin" Trent smiled.

"Hey can someone help me here" Zack yelled.

"Sorry dude, but he's all yours" Jason laughed.

"What you doing dweebs and baby dweebs" Bulk said walking over.

"Yeah" Skull laughed.

"Hey Conner go play with Bulk and Skull" Zack told the boy.

The boy ran and with Trent who joined him tackled Bulk and Skull to the ground.

"Bulk help me" Skull yelled.

"Get your kids off of us" Bulk ordered.

"Guys let go" Tommy ordered.

Trent got off while Conner who was still on top of Skull.

"Conner" Tommy ordered.

"But it's fun" Conner wined.

"Off" Tommy said looking at his son.

"Fine" Conner sighed.

Conner got off and walked over to his parents, Bulk helped Skull up.

"Why would you adopt these brats?" Bulk asked.

"Hey, those happen to be my sons you're talking about" Tommy warned.

"Yeah it takes a dweeb to raise one" Bulk teased.

"Bulk" Kim warned.

"Uh oh momma's mad we better run before she puts us in timeout" Bulk laughed.

Bulk and Skull both laughed until they felt something on their backs. They turned to see Conner smiling at them.

"What did you do?" Bulk asked.

"Put Trent's food in your shirts" Conner smiled.

"Conner" Kim looked at the smiling boy.

Bulk then walked out with Skull following.

"Tommy I'm going take them home, I'll see you later" Kim kissed Tommy bye and her and the boys left after waving to everyone.

"You got one crazy family Tommy" Jason laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Tommy smiled as him and Jason walked toward the mats.

In the car Kim decided to take the boys to the park since it would probably be better then taking them home. When they arrived Conner ran off with Trent following to the Jungle Jim. She then heard a noise and turned to see putties moving towards her sons who were playing on the slide.

"Hey clay brains" Kim yelled and the putties turned to her.

She ran at them and flipped over one kicking it in the back, she then saw a soccer ball hit one of the putties in the head.

"Leave her alone" Conner yelled.

The putties then ran towards the boys and they separated going to different parts of the Jungle Jim. Conner used his speed to move through the Jim and then jumped from the platform onto the monkey bars he hung watching as the putties reached for him. Trent ran under the Jim below Conner and quickly moved into the shadows as the putties ran past him. He then grabbed a rock and threw it up hitting the putties above him. Kim was fighting putties nonstop. Trent then noticed Conner at the monkey bars sitting on them and motioned Trent to get to him.

He ran from his hiding spot to below Conner who was reaching as far down he could to Trent. Trent jumped trying to reach his hand and was just about reach it when a putty grabbed him.

"Con" Trent yelled.

"Hang on" Conner called.

Kim heard the yell while and then saw Trent being held by the putty.

"No" she whispered.

She was about to run to him when she was blocked by some putties, she fought them quickly to have more block her. She saw Trent struggling to get free and then noticed Conner about to jump down to help him. Putties then noticed him and tried to reach him he kicked their hands away. Trent then was tossed into the when he kicked the putty in the knee.

"Trent" Conner yelled.

Trent closed his eyes until he felt something grab him and hold him in a secure embrace. He opened his eyes to see the green ranger holding him, he looked at the ranger's visor watching him.

"You okay?" the ranger asked and got a nod.

The green ranger handed Trent to Conner and left them waiting on the monkey bars, Conner was watching the red ranger fighting the putties. They defeated the putties and Kim nodded to them and then went to her sons.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Kimberly" she turned to see Tommy and the others running towards them.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"We were attacked by putties" Kim informed.

"Are you all okay?" Trini asked as Jason and Tommy took Trent and Conner off the monkey bars.

"Yeah uncle Jason saved us" Conner stated.

"Daddy too" Trent added.

"No, boys the rangers saved us" Kim informed and both boys shook their heads.

"Daddy" Trent said.

"Kim let them" Tommy smiled.

"We better get them home so they don't miss their naps" Kim confirmed and they took the boys to the car.

Tommy placed Trent in his car seat fast asleep and saw him holding his coin, he left it in his hands smiling.

"I want it" Conner wined as Jason held his coin.

"Conner no that's your uncle's" Kim instructed as Jason finished buckling the boy into his car seat.

"I'll see you at home" Tommy said kissing Kim and she got into the car driving away.

"So they figured it out" Zack sighed.

"They do always take Tommy and Jason's coins" Billy informed.

"They're young, too young to remember let them enjoy it until they're old enough to forget" Trini said.

"Tommy you know Trent has your coin?" Jason reminded.

"Great, I got to go guys" Tommy said running to his car.

"He's a great dad" Trini smiled leaning on Jason.

"Yeah, but he might need to work on his memory better" Jason sighed as he watched his best friend leave his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Tommy were at the Command Center with Trent and Conner who was trying to play with Alpha.

"Conner leave Alpha alone" Tommy instructed and as Jason walked over picking the three year old up.

"I want to play" Conner wined.

"Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason are watching you while me and mommy are out" Tommy informed.

"Yeah, Conner and we can have all sorts of fun" Trini said.

"Power Ranger" Conner yelled and escaped Jason's hold and smiled.

Conner then held up Jason's coin and watched as Jason came running after him.

"Jason leave him alone he isn't hurting anything with it" Trini ordered.

"Fine" Jason sighed.

"Well, we better go Zack and Angela are meeting us at the restaurant" Kim said as Tommy handed Trent to Jason.

"Hey Tommy" Jason called laughing.

"He has my coin" Tommy sighed.

"And communicator" Trini added.

"Trent I need these, but when we get home you can have the coin" Tommy said and was handed them.

"Bye daddy" Trent said.

"Bye little ranger" Tommy smiled.

"Well, be with Zack so if you can't reach us contact him" Kim informed.

They both teleported away and Conner was showing Alpha the coin, while Trent just stayed in Jason's arms.

"Can I keep it?" Conner asked.

"No, and I'll need it if Rita attacks" Jason answered.

"Jason he's only three" Trini said.

"Zordon why do he keep stealing my coin?" Jason asked.

"I cannot say" Zordon informed.

"Outside?" Trent asked.

"Sure, we can go-" Trini agreed.

"Rangers, Zack has been given pearl earrings that will turn everyone around them into stone" Zordon informed.

"We're on it" Jason confirmed.

"Alpha can you watch them?" Trini asked.

"Sure Trini" Alpha agreed and Trini put Trent down.

"Conner I need my coin" Jason informed.

"I want it back" Conner informed and handed it to Jason.

Jason and Trini teleported out and Alpha then noticed the two boys watching him.

"What do I do?" Alpha asked Zordon.

"Alpha take them outside" Zordon informed.

"Oh right" Alpha said leading the boys outside.

When they got outside to see Conner and Trent go running around, Alpha watched as Conner tried to climb a rock.

"Red watch it" Alpha exclaimed forgetting the boy's name.

"Red?" Conner looked at Alpha confused and then saw Trent hiding.

"White where are you?" Alpha realizing he lost track of the other boy.

"White, are you making us rangers?" Conner asked.

"No, I just-" Alpha tried to fix.

"Alpha Zordon told us that you were outside with the boys" Tommy said as he and Jason walked over.

"Daddy" Trent yelled running from his hiding spot and jumping into Tommy's arms.

"Hey my little ranger" Tommy smiled.

"Daddy Alpha made me the red" Conner said quickly.

"What?" Jason said looking at Alpha.

"I'll take this" Conner stated taking Jason's coin.

"Conner give that back now" Jason ordered chasing after the boy.

"I'm the new red ranger" Conner smiled.

"I forget their names and called them by the colors they were wearing" Alpha explained.

"It's okay Alpha I understand" Tommy informed and watched as Jason chased after Conner who was laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy and Kim were in their room sleeping when they heard a scream, they both woke up to it. Tommy grabbed his morpher and was out of bed with Kim following with her morpher also. They ran out of their room and into the hall to see Conner open his door giving his dad a glare.

"I want a new room" Conner said.

"I got this you deal with Trent" Tommy tells Kim.

Kim ran into Trent's room to see him crying, she took him out of his crib carrying him over to a rocking chair. She rocked him back and forth, she felt him relax and she looked at his brown eyes smiling. She then placed a hand on his forehead feeling it warm.

"Tommy" she yelled and ran out of the room to see Tommy come out of Conner's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's got a fever and I don't know what to do" Kim informed.

"I'll get a wash clothe from the bathroom and wet it and we'll put it on his head" Tommy explained.

Tommy went to the bathroom and then came out a few seconds later and placed the cold clothe on Trent's forehead and watched as the boy didn't even flinch.

"He doesn't seem right and he was crying" Kim informed.

"He probably had a bad dream and with the fever he's tired" Tommy assured.

"Daddy?" Trent said.

"Come here my little ranger" Tommy said taking Trent from Kim.

"How do you feel?" Kim asked.

"Evil" Trent stated.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Bad guy want me" Trent said.

"He won't get you" Tommy promised.

"We'll always be there to protect you and Conner" Kim added.

"Is the baby done crying?" Conner asked from his door.

"Conner be nice to your brother he's sick" Kim instructed.

"Only babies cry" Conner said crossing his arms.

"He had a bad dream Conner, like when wet the bed a week ago" Tommy informed.

"I did not" Conner defended.

"Then why were your sheets wet?" Tommy asked.

"A monster came into my room and threw water onto my bed" Conner explained.

"Anyway time for bed red ranger" Tommy said and Conner went back into his room closing the door.

"What about evil?" Trent asked.

"Don't worry all the monster has to do is hear your brother talk in his sleep and he'll leave the room" Tommy informed.

"I don't talk in my sleep" Conner yelled.

"What if they come after me?" Trent asked.

"You think of me, mommy, and everyone you care about" Tommy replied.

"Even Conner?" Trent asked.

"Even Conner" Tommy laughed.

"Okay time for bed" Kim said.

"Your room?" Trent asked.

"Fine our room" Tommy agreed.

"Can I sleep in your room too?" Conner asked opening hi door.

"Sleep over in our room" Kim sighed.

Conner ran out of his room and into Tommy and Kim's, they walked in to see him jumping up and down.

"Bedtime" Kim said grabbing Conner and laying down in the bed.

"No, I want to jump" Conner wined.

"Then you can sleep in your own room" Tommy said.

"Fine" Conner said pulling the blankets over him and closing his eyes.

They laid down Trent falling asleep on Tommy's chest with the Tommy's coin in his hands. Kim kissed his forehead and smiled at her husband.

"Goodnight my boys" Kim said turning the lamp off.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy was sleeping when he felt the bed moved he looked to see his sons sitting on the bed holding cards in their hands.

"What's this?" Tommy asked sitting up.

"Happy Fathers Day" they said.

"Thank you" Tommy smiled when his wife walked in carrying a tray.

"I thought it would be right for you to have breakfast in bed" Kim informed.

"Here daddy" Trent said handing him a white card.

"Did you make this?" Tommy asked and got a nod.

"He thought you would like a get out of fighting day" Kim smiled.

"So I get the day off from fighting monsters today?" Tommy asked.

"No monsters" Trent smiled.

"Here's mine" Conner said handing him a red card.

"It says uncle Jason has to serve you today" Conner explained.

"Great, I love it both of the presents" Tommy smiled hugging his sons.

"We helped make breakfast" Conner added.

"You did" Tommy smiled.

"Don't worry I helped" Kim informed.

"So how about we eat breakfast and then go to the park?" Tommy asked and got nods.

After breakfast was finished they got to the park and the boys played with their dad on the playground.

"Mommy look I'm upside down" Conner yelled.

"I see" Kim laughed.

"Hey Kim" Trini said sitting next to her.

"Trini" Kim greeted and noticed Jason talking to Tommy.

"How's Fathers Day going?" Trini asked.

"The boys made Tommy cards" Kim informed.

They then heard a noise and noticed putties around them.

"Great" Kim sighed.

"Daddy no" Trent called.

"Uncle Jason must fight for you" Conner informed.

"Sorry" Tommy smiled and stood by his sons as the others fought the putties, thinking how much he loved Fathers Day.

"Tommy Conner has my coin again" Jason yelled and Tommy laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Kim smiled as they dropped the boys off with Zordon and Alpha, Conner immediately started talking to Alpha.

"Conner leave Alpha alone" Tommy instructed and sighed as the boy continued to talk.

"No problem Tommy" Alpha said happily.

"Alpha, Trent isn't feeling well today so if his fever does get worse or something contact us. He can't run around with Conner and might fall asleep" Kim explained.

"Don't worry Kimberly, they'll be fine" Alpha assured.

"Conner you take care of Trent" Tommy instructed.

"Okay and if he starts to get a bad dream I'll keep the bad guys away" Conner smiled.

"That's my red ranger" Tommy smiled and ruffled Conner's hair.

Tommy and Kim teleported and Trent just watched and had tears in his eyes, Conner noticed this and knelt in front of him.

"Don't worry Trent I'm here to protect you and so is Alpha and Zordon" Conner informed.

"Mommy and Daddy" Trent stated.

"They're fine, they've got uncle Jason, Zack, Billy, and aunt Trini" Conner confirmed.

Trent nodded and rubbed his eyes and started to fall asleep, Conner watched as Alpha placed a folded blanket under Trent's head.

"Thanks Alpha" Conner smiled standing up.

"You said bad guys?" Alpha asked.

"He thinks bad guys are coming" Conner informed laughing.

"Your parents do fight monsters" Alpha stated.

"Yeah, monsters not people who are bad" Conner responded. "Also Rita is a space witch so she isn't a person"

Alpha walked towards Zordon while the Conner pushed his soccer ball around with his foot.

"Zordon he's able to-" Alpha whispered.

"I know, but we cannot let any of them know or else it could put the child in danger" Zordon whispered.

"Understood" Alpha said.

An alarm then went off and Conner looked to Alpha.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"Alpha contact the rangers Lord Zedd has returned" Zordon instructed.

"Right away" Alpha stated.

"Trent" Conner shook his brother. "Trent wake up. Alpha"

"He's tired from being sick, he needs to rest" Alpha informed.

The rangers showed up and Kim noticed Conner and Trent, Tommy picked Trent up and laid him down on the table.

"You keep an eye on him" Tommy instructed Conner and got a nod.

Tommy then walked away towards the other rangers and stood next to Kim.

"How is he?" Kim asked.

"He's sleeping, he got a little warmer, but Conner's with him" Tommy informed.

Zordon explained to them that Lord Zedd returned and that he is worse than Rita. The rangers then left to try to stop Zedd.

The rangers returned to the command center after defeating the putties and Kim noticed Trent still sleeping while Conner pushed his mini soccer ball around on the floor. She then joins in on talking to Zordon. The rangers then leave to try to defeat Zedd's monster. After a few problems along the way Zedd's monster was finally defeated and the rangers got new zords except for Tommy. The rangers finished the race and then Tommy and Kim went to pick up the boys.

"Mommy, daddy" Conner said running over.

"Hey where's your brother?" Tommy asked as Kim picked up Conner.

"Daddy" Trent said walking over rubbing his eyes and was picked up by his dad.

"You feeling better?" Kim asked and got a nod.

"His fever's gone" Tommy smiled.

"Can we go home now?" Conner asked.

"Of course" Kim laughed.

They teleported out of the command center leaving Zordon and Alpha alone.

"Maybe we should tell them" Alpha said.

"We can't, I'm sorry" Zordon frowned.

"I hope he stays safe" Alpha sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Trent and Conner passed a soccer ball back and forth while their parents played basketball. They then heard their mom scream and turned to see their uncle Zack in a gorilla suit.

"Monkey" Conner laughed.

"Yes, uncle Zack is a monkey" Jason smiled.

"Well, lets play some B-ball" Zack laughed taking off the suit.

Conner and Trent went back to soccer and were playing against each other when Trent and Conner bumped into each other. Their parents and the others came running over and helped them up.

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked holding Trent.

"All good" Conner smiled and Trent nodded.

"You guys sure?" Trini asked.

"Not hurt" Trent said.

"Fine, go back to playing, but be careful" Kim sighed as the two started playing again.

Later on that day Conner and Trent were playing in the park while their parents fought a monster. They heard a noise and went to see the rangers and Alpha with a boy a little older than Conner.

"Conner" Trent said pulling on his brother's sleeve.

"What?" Conner asked and turned to see a putty behind them. "Run"

They both ran towards their soccer ball and Conner kicked it as hard he could to hit the Z on its chest sending it into pieces. Trent then felt something or someone grab him from behind.

"Conner" he called and started kicking and struggling.

"Trent I'm coming" Conner yelled running towards him.

Trent kicked it hard sending him to the floor and scraping his knee, he looked up at the putty that was going into pieces.

"Trent you okay?" Conner asked his little brother.

"Yep" Trent smiled.

"Your knee" Conner informed.

"I'm fine" Trent assured.

"Conner, Trent" they heard their parents call.

Kim, Tommy, and the others came over to them and they looked the two over and Kim immediately saw Trent's knee.

"Trent what happened?" Kim asked as Tommy picked him up so she could see it.

"I fell" Trent stated playing with his dad's coin.

"We better get him a bandaid and clean his knee up" Trini said she turned to see Jason was chasing after Conner.

"Give me back my coin" Jason yelled.

"You're old and slow" Conner laughed

"Trent, doesn't it hurt?" Zack asked seeing the scrape.

"Yeah" Trent answered still looking at the coin.

"Dude your kid is tough for a one year old" Zack sighed.

"Well, he still needs to have cleaned up" Tommy confirmed.

"Tommy, Kim; your son is driving me crazy" Jason yelled at them.

"You already are crazy" Conner teased.

"Conner give your uncle back his coin we're going home" Kim ordered.

"Fine" Conner sighed and gave the coin to Jason.

They walked the boys to the car and placed them in their carseats and buckled them up so they couldn't escape.

"I'll see you guys later" Tommy said getting into the drivers seat and Kim got into the passenger side.

When they got home Tommy had Trent sitting on the counter in the kitchen while Kim got the first aid kit. Conner was in his room playing with power ranger and pretending to be the red ranger.

"Here we go" Kim said walking in.

"Trent I want you to hold my hand" Tommy instructed and got a nod.

Kim cleaned the wound and she smiled as Trent didn't flinch or try to kick her like Conner does. When she was done cleaning it she put a white bandaid on it and Trent then ran out of the room.

"He is different when Conner gets hurt" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah usually you have to hold Conner down" Kim sighed.

"I'll get you Goldar" they heard Conner yell.

They turned to see Conner and Trent come in chasing after nothing and smiled then Tommy saw Jason's coin in Conner's hand.

"I think we might be getting a phone call from Jason soon or if our next battle is soon" Tommy smiled.

"Agreed" Kim laughed.

"So I heard Jason and Trini were thinking of adopting" Tommy said while setting the table for dinner.

"It's not official, but they are looking it over since they've been married longer than us and I also think they want a little girl" Kim explained.

"If they do have girl what will Conner do?" Tommy asked.

"I think she'll be trained to handle him" Kim smiled.

"Should we adopt another?" Tommy asked.

"Red and Green rangers saved the day" they heard Conner yell and a crashing sound.

"I think two is fine" Kim said and then heard another crash.

"Boys dinner" Tommy called.

They watched as their sons came in and took their seats at the table.

"I want pizza" Conner ordered.

"No, you get pasta" Kim informed.

"Pizza" Conner yelled.

"Pasta young man" Kim said putting the bowl in front of him.

"Pizza" Conner yelled throwing the pasta bowl into the air landing onto of Tommy.

"Two is enough" Tommy agreed while Conner laughed and Trent ate his dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim is asleep in her and Tommy's room, when she feels something moving in her bed, she turns to her husband to see him having a nightmare.

"Tommy" she placed a hand on his shoulder to have him snap awake grabbing her wrist gasping.

"I'm sorry" Tommy apologized letting her wrist go looking at the sheets.

"You didn't hurt me and are you okay?" she asked grabbing his chin.

"Fine, didn't mean to wake you" he replied.

"Mom, dad; Trent's having a bad dream" Conner informed rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get him" Tommy says and Conner runs back to his room closing the door.

Tommy walks into Trent's room to see Trent sitting in his crib rubbing red eyes with tear tracks on his cheeks. Tommy picks him up and sits down in the rocking chair by the crib and rocks back and forth.

"Couldn't sleep either" Tommy smiles.

"Why bad guys want me?" Trent asked with his head against Tommy's chest.

"I don't know, maybe because, you are very special, but I promise I won't let the bad guys hurt you" Tommy explained.

"I love you daddy" Trent says burying his face in Tommy's shoulder.

"I love you too my little ranger" Tommy said into Trent's hair and closed his eyes.

The morning came with Kim smiling at the sight and she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Good morning" she said as his eyes open.

"Morning" Tommy says getting up from the chair.

"These guys have to get ready" Kim said as Trent rubbed his eyes.

"Right we're seeing how Conner does in daycare today" Tommy remembered.

"Yep, and Zordon and Alpha are watching Trent" Kim smiled.

"I'll get him ready, is Conner dressed?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah and I hope he didn't somehow get it dirty" Kim said walking out of the room.

Later on in the day the rangers and Trent were in the command center talking about Zedd's latest monster. Trent notices something strange about his dad and realizes his eyes flashed red. The rangers then summoned the power sword and Trent ran at his dad to stop him from hurting the others.

"Daddy" Trent yelled.

"Stay back" Tommy said pointing the sword at Trent.

"You're breaking it" Trent cried.

"Trent stay back" Kim called to him.

Tommy teleported out and Trent watched his dad leave, he was brought into his mom's arms as she held him close.

"Trent it wasn't daddy" Kim informed.

"We'll keep an eye on him" Alpha informed as the rangers teleported out.

Later on that day Trent was home with Alpha trying to figure out how the TV worked when the front door opened to be Conner happy with daycare with Tommy and Kim following.

"Thanks Alpha" Kim said.

"No problem" Alpha said and teleported out.

"Trent can I talk to you?" Tommy asked and the boy walked into his room with Tommy.

"You scared me" Trent said and Tommy kneeled down in front of him.

"Trent, I didn't have any control of what I was doing and I know you feel like I broke my promise to you. I'm happy you don't understand and I never want you to, but please forgive and I will never let someone hurt you as along as I can stop them" Tommy explained.

"I forgive" Trent said hugging Tommy.

"I'm so sorry" Tommy whispered and sat in the rocking chair holding his son.

Kim came in later and found them asleep like that, she smiled and placed a blanket over them kissing both of their heads.

"My two of three boys" Kim laughed.

"Mom, is aunt Trini and uncle Jason still thinking of getting a girl?" Conner asked.

"Yes, and I think it's a good idea" Kim said walking with Conner to his room.

"I bet she'll be boring" Conner laughed as Kim tucked him in.

"Maybe the girl won't" Kim informed.

"Girls are boring all they want to do is play with dolls" Conner said as he crossed his arms.

"We'll see in a few years what you'll say about girls" Kim laughed turning out the lights and closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Trini and Jason arrive at the park to see Conner and Trent playing on the jungle jim with Tommy and Kim sitting on the bench.

"Hey Kim" Trini says and Kim looks to see a little girl in her arms.

"Is this Kira?" Kim asked.

"Yes, this our new daughter" Jason smiles.

"How old is she?" Kim asked.

"Two" Trini answers.

"Hey who's this little cutie?" Tommy asked walking over with Trent.

"This is our daughter Kira" Jason says taking the girl into his arms.

"Hi" Kira smiles at Trent.

"Hi" Trent says shyly.

"What with the girl?" Conner asked.

"Conner be nice" Kim instructed.

"Okay" Conner sighed and ran behind Jason.

"No, Conner" Jason yells putting Kira down and running after the boy.

"Play rangers?" Trent asked when his dad put him down.

"Sure I call yellow ranger" Kira agreed.

"I'm green, Conner's red" Trent informed and they ran off to the playground.

"Did you see what I saw?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, it would seem the two might like each other" Kim smiled.

"She knows about me and Jason being rangers and she had my coin" Trini laughed.

"Trent has Tommy's" Kim confirmed.

"Rangers help me defeat Goldar" Conner yelled.

"No way" Kira said.

"Girls are dumb" Conner teased and then saw Kira run at him.

"What you say?" Kira asked with her arms crossed.

"You heard me" Conner smiled.

"Conner behave" Trent said.

"Lets see if yellow can handle a fight" Conner challenged.

"I can" Kira smiled.

"Conner" Trent sighed.

"Fine" Conner said and threw a punch at Kira, to have her dodge it.

"Is that all?" Kira teased.

"Okay you two behave" Tommy said putting a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"If I ever become red ranger you won't be on my team" Conner spat.

"I wouldn't want to be on your team" Kira smirked.

"Lets have lunch" Jason suggested.

"Okay, we'll go get something" Tommy agreed.

"We'll take these" Jason said as he and Tommy took their coins back.

"So you're a ranger kid too" Kira crossed her arms.

"Yeah, our parents are" Conner smirked at her.

"My dad's the leader" Kira smiled.

"Ours too" Conner said.

"Guys" Trent said.

"What?" both turned to see putties and Goldar.

"Run" their moms yelled. "Conner you know where to get them" Kim yelled to her oldest.

The kids went towards the playground and running from the putties then Kira saw her mom flip over to her.

"Mommy" Kira called.

"Throw it" Trini instructed and rolled to catch her coin.

Kim and Trini both morphed and fought Goldar while the putties went after the three kids. Trent was using the dark to hide from the putties chasing after him while Conner moved around the playground. Kira climbed onto the jungle jim when she saw a putty holding Conner's ankle. She walked over to the putty and screamed into its ear and he let go for Conner to kick him on the Z.

"Thanks" Conner sighed.

"No problem, I have a really bad scream" Kira laughed.

"We better get to the monkey bars" Conner said seeing more putties.

They ran to the monkey bars and Conner jumped up to pull himself on top and he held out his hand for Kira to grab. She jumped up grabbing it right before a putty grabbed her and didn't see the one behind it grab her ankle.

"Let go" she yelled kicking her feet.

"Hang on" Conner informed.

"Hey clay" Trent called and came out of no where kicking the putty in the Z.

"Thanks" Kira smiled at Trent.

"You're welcome" Trent smiled back.

"If you two are done flirting putties" Conner stated.

Trent and Kira both went towards the monkey bars when they heard a noise behind them and turned to see a putty right behind them.

"Run" Trent ordered as he went off the jungle jim leading the putty away.

Kira reached for Conner's hand and he pulled her up onto the monkey bars as they watched Trent be chased by the putty. They then watched as the red and green rangers came out of nowhere hitting the putty.

"You okay?" Tommy asked and got a nod as he placed Trent on the monkey bars.

"Daddy" Kira said as Jason came over.

"Stay with Conner and Trent" Jason instructed.

Tommy and Jason went after Goldar who was busy with Trini and Kim to not notice them. Goldar was taken from his fight by Tommy kicking him and Jason knocking him back with his sword and he left. The rangers then powered down and ran to their kids, who were taken down from the monkey bars.

"Are all of you okay?" Trini asked and all the kids nodded.

"Why don't we all go eat lunch" Tommy suggested and they walked to a table.

After lunch the kids played on the jungle jim again and Conner was looking at Kira that made her want to smack him.

"You never said thank you" Conner said crossing his arms.

"What?" Kira asked confused.

"I saved you" Conner said.

"No, Trent did" she corrected.

"Dumb girl" Conner mumbled.

"Stupid boy" Kira whispered.

"Kira time to go home" Jason called.

"Coming" Kira said and ran over to her parents.

"Trent, Conner" Tommy called and the two went running over.

Tommy picked Trent up and Jason did the same with Kira and Conner was holding his soccer ball.

"So they'll see each other again another time" Trini smiled.

"Yeah definitely" Kim laughed.

"Bye Trent" Kira said waving.

"Bye Kira" Trent waved back.

"Conner" Tommy said.

"Bye" Conner spat.

The two families walked to the car, pacing their kids in their carseats and buckling them in.

"See you another time" Kim said hugging Trini.

"Agreed" Trini laughed.

They all got into their cars and started driving away from the park's parking lot towards their houses. Tommy and Kim smiled at Trent who was asleep with Tommy's coin in his hands and Conner rolling his soccer ball on his lap rubbing his eyes.

"They had a big day" Kim smiled placing her hand in Tommy's free one.

"Yeah, and maybe to big of a day" Tommy laughed as he drove.

Jason and Trini smiled as they saw Kira asleep holding her mothers coin in her hand and her stuffed guitar pillow behind her head.

"Our little rockstar" Trini said placing her hand in Jason's free one.

"Yeah and it seems Tommy and Kim's little soccer players clashed well" Jason sighed as he drove.

Both families arrived home and put their children to bed easily or for Tommy and Kim; Conner waking up two-second later and running out of his room only in his underwear. Jason and Trini a minute after hear screaming from Kira who woke up and wanted her toy guitar.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later the two families went to the beach bringing along Trini and Jason's neighbor Hallie with them. Tommy, Kim, Trini, and Haley made sand castles while the kids were playing in the water. Hallie was talking about a fairy tale and Tommy made a silly comment making Kim elbow him. Trent then came walking over in his white bathing suit shorts sitting between his parents and played in the sand.

"What you doing here?" Trini asked.

"Conner and Kira" Trent responded.

Trini told Hallie about making the castle high and Haley decided to go get some more rocks for it.

"Can I go?" Trent asked.

"Sure" Hallie smiled and took Trent's hand.

Three adults turned to the water to see Conner in his red bathing suit shorts chasing Kira in her yellow bathing suit bikini with seaweed on his head and in his hands.

"Conner stop chasing Kira" Tommy yelled.

"Stupid boy" they heard from Kira and Conner yell.

"Mom, dad, she put a shell in my bathing suit" Conner informed.

"Kira" Trini said.

"Deserved it" Kira replied and Conner started chasing her again.

"Conner stop it, put the seaweed down" Kim instructed.

"Daddy she put a shell in my bathing suit" Conner wined and then stopped when Bulk and Skull dressed up like putties started running around.

They all laughed at the two and when a kid kicked Bulk in the leg they couldn't help it at all. Conner then started chasing Kira again and the parents just sighed not knowing really what to do. They then stopped laughing when they heard Hallie yell and went running to find her and Trent and told Conner and Kira to stay where they were. They found them both being held by putties with Goldar. Hallie was being held by her arms and Trent in one's arms.

"Put me down" Trent yelled. "Daddy" he cried to Tommy.

"See what happens when you enrage the mighty Lord Zedd? Now you shall pay the price for your insolence, you are too late. The girl and your son are ours" Goldar explained laughing.

"Let them go" Trini ordered and they watched as Goldar, the putties, and Haley and Trent disappeared. "No wait. They took Hallie"

"And Trent" Kim said.

"Look, just keep calm. We'll find out where they went" Tommy informed Trini and Kim.

Kim then handed Tommy a bottle that Goldar dropped and when they opened it fire came out writing some kind of message in another language.

"Mommy" they heard Kira and saw her and Conner.

"We need to talk to Zordon" Trini informed Tommy and Kim as she picked Kira up.

"Agreed" Tommy said holding Conner and they teleported to the command center.

Meanwhile Goldar walked into Zedd's throne room carrying a struggling Trent who kept kicking him. Zedd asked if Goldar had the girl also and he was pleased until he found out Goldar lost the bottle.

"Lord Zedd the boy is young if we get his father we could use him also" Goldar suggested.

"This boy is young, but without his father we have no way of turning him to us willingly" Zedd said petting Trent's hair, who went to hit it.

"He'll kick your butt" Trent spat giving Zedd a glare that would of been scary if he wasn't one and a half.

"Take the boy and girl to Venus Island" Zedd ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Goldar agreed and disappeared.

Back at the command center Billy is looking over the message while Kim is holding Conner and Tommy is explaining what happened to Jason. A few minutes later the message was translated. Kimberly almost fainted when Zordon said evil forever, she was stopped by Tommy putting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get them back" he promised and she nodded.

The rangers were trying to figure out a way to Venus Island by using the wind to track its location.

On Venus Island Goldar is struggling to keep Trent still so he can put the sleeping spell on him. Trent kept kicking not wanting to fall asleep like Hallie was and he then saw more putties come over.

"This boy is just like his father" Goldar yelled.

"Let go" Trent yelled.

"Boy if you stay still I'll give you candy" Goldar exchanged.

"Liar" Trent said.

"Brat stay still or you'll never see your dad again" Goldar threatened and Trent stayed quiet.

Goldar smiled and was about to put the spell on when the boy kick him in the face and then went running towards the exit of the cave from the putties not holding him.

The rangers were watching the viewing globe and they started talking about Tommy maybe staying due to his powers. Tommy said he was going and if something were to happen he'd teleport back. They then got the location of the Island and saw Hallie in a cave asleep.

"Where's Trent?" Kim asked worried and they then heard a yell.

They saw Trent was almost out of the cave when he was picked up by Goldar and placed onto the stone table again. Goldar cast a spell that held Trent down and then the sleeping spell. Trent tried to fight it, but was not strong enough to.

"Good night brat" Goldar spat disappearing.

Tommy almost punched the viewing globe, but was stopped by Kim putting her face in his chest.

"We'll get them" Tommy promised still furious.

Then saw red around Hallie and Trent and Zordon explained that Zedd was turning them evil. He informed them that if the red fog is covering all of them they'll be evil forever. They then teleported to Venus Island and started looking for the cave to save Hallie and Trent. They then had to fight the Venus Flytrap and it took Kim, Billy, Jason, and Zack. Tommy and Trini teleported back and Tommy said he'd take Hallie and Trent's places. Alpha then found a way to stop the monster and they could free the others and Tommy not have to join Zedd. Trini and Tommy went back to the island and informed the rangers to heat up the monsters belly and they did that and were freed. After they defeated the monster they found Hallie and Trent. Trini used her blaster to destroy the barrier over them and free them. The sleeping spell was broken and Hallie and Trent both woke up. Hallie saw Tommy as a prince rescuing her while Kim got Trent who was still tired. Tommy, Kim and the boys went home and they watched as Trent just sat on the floor drawing while Conner played with his soccer ball.

"Hey Trent what you drawing?" Tommy asked sitting on the floor next to him.

"Nothing" Trent said.

"Can I see?" Tommy asked and was handed the picture.

The picture was of things that looked like Goldar and Zedd, with the green ranger kneeling before them.

"Trent?" Tommy looked at his son.

"They said-" Trent felt tears in his eyes.

"They wanted me on their side" Tommy confirmed and Trent nodded.

"Daddy can I go outside?" Conner asked running in.

"I'll go out with him" Kim informed and led Conner out.

"Trent" Tommy pulled him onto his lap. "I know it's hard being the son of rangers, but know that I will never truly serve evil" he explained.

"They wanted me too" Trent informed.

"I wouldn't let them take you" Tommy informed.

"Promise?" Trent asked.

"I promise no matter what, as long as I can, I'll never let evil hurt or take you from me" Tommy said pulling Trent into his chest.

"Con says Kira's evil" Trent laughed.

"Well, sometimes I think your mom is evil" Tommy smiled.

"I heard that" Kim said and they saw her leaning on the door frame.

"Hello beautiful" Tommy smiled.

"Hello couch sleeper" Kim smiled walking back outside.

"Great" Tommy sighed and saw Trent laughing. "You think that's funny. How about I sleep in Conner's room" he suggested.

"Okay" Trent smiled.

"That's my little ranger" Tommy said happy to see him smiling and laughing.

The next day Bulk and Skull had an artist draw how Hallie described the rangers and it turned out to be something she made up from a fairytale. The rangers were happy that their identities were still safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy and Kim walked into their home with Trini and Jason to see Trent and Conner playing with Kira while Alpha watched them.

"Daddy" Trent yelled running up to Tommy.

"Hey little ranger" Tommy smiled as Trent hugged his neck.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I'm not the green ranger anymore" Tommy informed.

"You're a ranger" Trent stated.

"Conner give it back" Jason yelled chasing after the three year old almost four.

"Give it back stupid" Kira said.

"Daddy" Trent said. "You'll always be green to me" he informed.

"That's all I need to hear" Tommy laughed and then felt something slam into his leg.

Kim picked Conner up and they smiled as Tommy hugged his family and Trini and Jason held Kira happy.

"Now why don't we start dinner" Kim said about to walk out to the kitchen.

"I'll help you" Trini smiled.

"Alpha I almost forgot" Tommy said handing over his coin.

Alpha took the coin and handed it to Trent and Tommy looked confused as Trent's hand was closed by Alpha.

"Keep it" Alpha said. "You'll always be green ranger and this will him know that you'll always be there to protect him" he explained.

"Thank you" Tommy smiled.

"No, you have done so much and you didn't have to" Alpha confirmed and he teleported out of the room.

"Daddy" Trent said.

"I want you to have this so it reminds you that even someone who has a bad start they can becoming the most amazing hero" Tommy explained and Trent wanted down.

Tommy watched as he walked to his room and then came out carrying a paper giving it to Tommy. Tommy looked at it to see it was of the green ranger without his helmet and he was standing over Goldar.

"You drew this?" Tommy asked and Trent nodded.

"You're my hero without green" Trent said hugging him.

"Thank you" Tommy smiled and they walked into the kitchen to see Kira sitting at the table while Kim and Trini cook.

"What you have there?" Trini asked.

"It's a picture Trent drew" Tommy informed and hung it on the fridge.

"I like it" Kim smiled and she kissed Trent on the forehead.

"Kim can you tell Conner that if he wants to play soccer he has to put the ball down Jason said carrying Conner upside down.

"Mom, dad look" Conner stated.

"We see and if you want to play soccer you need to put the ball down" Kim laughed.

"Okay" Conner dropped the soccer ball.

"Stupid boy" Kira mumbled.

"Knock, Knock" they turned to see Zack and Billy at the door frame.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"We heard you guys were cooking, and thought we'd come by" Zack laughed.

"Fine, Tommy could you go set up the table outside?" Kim asked.

"Sure, and the guys can help me" Tommy said and the guys went outside, Jason still carrying Conner upside down.

"Jason don't drop him" Trini yelled after.

"Boys" Kira sighed.

"We'll see what you say in a few years" Trini laughed. "Now go see if your uncles or dad need help" she suggested.

"Okay" Kira sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"I bet she'll think different in a few years" Kim laughed.

"Not if Jason talks to her about it" Trini laughed also.

Trent was sitting in the grass looking at his dad's coin and he then saw a shadow over him.

"Hey Trent" he heard Kira.

"Hi" Trent greeted.

She then ran away and over to her dad who was talking to Zack and Billy about a fight or something. Trent then placed the coin on the ground looking down at his notebook and started drawing with crayons. Conner decided to sneak up on Jason and steal his coin. He was able to succeed and he started annoying Kira by chasing after her with mud in a cup.

"Daddy" Kira yelled.

"Conner stop it" Tommy said trying to grab the cup.

"Girls are so dumb" Conner laughed.

"Boys stupid" Kira spat.

"Okay, dinner time" Kim said walking out with Trini.

They placed the food on the table and put the kids in their seats, and put their cups down for them.

"Pizza" Conner stated.

"No, chicken" Kim sighed.

"Conner you eat the chicken or you can go to your room" Tommy warned and Conner ate his chicken.

"Nice" Zack laughed.

"Everyone I'd like to make a toast" Jason said. "Tommy you started out as our most challenging enemy and became our most trusted and loyal ally" Jason said.

"You came and helped us when we needed it and also were always there putting our safety before yourself" Zack added.

"You never stopped even with your powers fading and even when they were gone you still fought hard for us" Billy included.

"You offered to give yourself up to evil to help save us and others, even though you knew how much it would hurt you" Trini raised her soda can.

"You learned to balance being a boyfriend, then husband, and father to two amazing boys. You have taught them important things and saw an even bigger reason to go out there and fight Rita and now Zedd" Kim finished.

"Thank you guys and I hope that you guys succeed in your quest against Zedd. Also if you need help, too bad I'm now staying home to take care of my boys" Tommy smiled.

"To Tommy" they all said colliding their soda cans.

After dinner Trent found Kira playing with her toy guitar and he smiled at her trying to keep the paper hidden.

"Kira" Trent said.

"Trent, hey" Kira smiled.

"I drew this for you" Trent said handing her the picture.

"Is this me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you playing" Trent confirmed.

"Thanks I love it" Kira said and stood up and kissed his cheek.

"What's this?" Jason said as he and the guys came over.

"Trent drew me" Kira said handing it to her dad.

"He did well it's very good" Jason smiled.

"That's my boy" Tommy laughed.

"Trent's got girly germs" Conner yelled.

"He does not" Kira spat.

"Yes, he does" Conner said and ran when Kira tried to tackle him.

The guys watched as the kids ran around and Tommy picked up Trent and smiled as he noticed the boy starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep tight little ranger" Tommy smiled kissing Trent's hair.

"Conner give me back my coin" Jason yelled going after Conner.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim was cooking in the kitchen while the boys ran around outside with Tommy playing some type of game. She smiled as Tommy walked in with both boys in his arms smiling and laughing.

"Just in time for lunch" Kim informed as Tommy put them in their seats.

Kim placed the plates of chicken nuggets down and then laughed as Tommy ate along with them. She then heard a beep and sighed as she and Tommy looked at each other.

"Go I got them" Tommy said and she kissed him and teleported out of the house. "So boys since it's just me and you guys what do you want to do?"

"Power rangers" Conner yelled and Trent nodded.

"Okay" Tommy laughed.

After the boys finished their lunch and Tommy cleaned up the table, they went outside to the backyard. The boys ran around as Tommy pretended to be Goldar and they were the green and red rangers.

"I'll get you rangers" Tommy said trying to sound like Goldar.

"Never" Conner yelled and pretended to fire a blaster.

"I'll get you green ranger" Tommy said and caught Trent lifting him into the air.

"No" Trent laughed and Tommy then pretended to fall to the ground unconscious.

"You rangers got me" Tommy said and closed his eyes.

"Trent watch this" Conner said and started poking their dad.

Tommy opened his eyes and grabbed both Conner and Trent bringing them to his chest on the ground.

"I see you poked me" Tommy laughed looking at Conner.

"What can we do next?" Conner asked.

"Nap time" Tommy said and lifted the two boys up.

"No" Conner wined.

"After nap time you can play soccer" Tommy informed as they went into the house.

Tommy went to Trent's room first and placed the boy in his crib and kissed his forehead turning off the lights.

"Sleep well my little ranger" Tommy said as he pulled the white blanket over the boy.

He then went into Conner's room and put him in his bed that had guard rails up, but never kept the boy in his bed.

"Now my little soccer star I need you to get some rest so you can win the cup" Tommy said pulling the red blanket over the boy.

"Okay daddy" Conner said with a yarn and then closed his eyes.

Tommy smiled kissing his forehead and then turned the lights off closing the door behind him. He then went into Trent's room to see the boy fast asleep with Tommy's coin in his hand next to his head. He closed the door and left to head back downstairs to hear a noise coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Conner covered in mud from head to toe carrying his soccer ball and standing on a kitchen chair.

"I thought you were sleeping" Tommy said looking at the boy.

"Not tired" Conner smiled.

"How did you-" Tommy was still in shock.

"Big mud puddle" Conner said and jumped off the chair and went to run for the den.

"No, now bath time" Tommy informed grabbing the boy and carrying him to the bathroom.

"No bath" Conner yelled struggling.

"Mommy is going to be mad if you ruin that rug she just got clean" Tommy informed.

"What about her flowers?" Conner asked.

"Flowers?" Tommy looked at the boy more and saw peddles in his hair.

"They were fun to use" Conner smiled.

Tommy placed the boy in the bathroom on a towel and started the water when he heard a cry.

"Great" Tommy sighed and picked Conner back up who was only in his underwear.

Tommy entered Trent's room to see him crying from mud being on him and then saw foot prints on his wood floor.

"Just what I needed" Tommy sighed picking the boy up from his crib and carrying them both into the bathroom.

Tommy got them in the tub and started washing them when Conner splashed soap into Trent's eyes making him cry more.

"Conner" Tommy stated looking at the boy.

"No bath" Conner said crossing his arms.

"Well, you're already in the tub" Tommy informed

"No" Conner smiled and then splashed his dad and ran out of the bathroom in a red bathing suit.

"Conner" Tommy yelled and then turned to see Trent looking at him.

Tommy quickly wrapped Trent in a towel and ran out of the bathroom after Conner to keep him from going back outside. He ran down to see Conner outside playing in a huge mud puddle and Kim's flowers trampled.

"Tommy I'm-" Kim entered the front door to see Tommy wet, Trent in a towel, and Conner outside playing in the mud.

"Kim I can explain" Tommy said and she just shook her head at him.

"I'll take Trent and get him dressed and you can get Conner" Kim instructed taking the one and half year old.

Tommy picked Conner up out of the mud and carried the boy into the house and put him back in the tub. After Conner was all dried off and dressed in red shorts with a red and white shirt the boy was in his room running around. Tommy walked into Trent's room to see him rocking the boy back and forth in her arms while humming.

"You are much better at this than me" Tommy laughed.

"It's called playing with dolls when you're a kid" Kim informed.

"So I guess I need to work on this" Tommy sighed.

"You're still learning with the boys, plus I heard Jason once had the same problem with Kira and that Trini came home to find the house a wreck" Kim informed.

"Well, I'll work harder" Tommy laughed.

"Good now did you lock the backdoor so Conner couldn't get back out?" Kim asked.

"I'll be right back" Tommy smiled and ran out of the room and Kim shook her head.

"Lets hope you don't get daddy's memory problem" Kim said to Trent who was fast asleep.

"Conner" she heard Tommy yell and put Trent in his crib and went out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim pulled up in front of her old house with Trent and Conner since Tommy was away for a little bit visiting his uncle. She watched as her mother came out of the house and Kim let Conner out who ran over to her and Kim carried Trent over.

"Conner you got so big" Mrs. Hart smiled as Conner ran over to her.

"Hey mom" Kim said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Trent look at you" Mrs. Hart said as she was handed Trent.

"Thanks for watching them, Tommy should be back by the end of the week" Kim informed.

"Kimberly I don't mind watching them and it gave me a reason to take off from work" her mother explained.

"Well, they're both packed and you know the usual with them" Kim smiled. "Now both of you behave for grandma"

"Bye mom" Conner said waving.

"Mommy" Trent looked at her looking like he was about to cry.

"I'll be back before sunset" Kim told him and he nodded.

"I'll see you when you come to pick them up" Mrs. Hart smiled and the boys were taken into the house.

Conner and Trent both ran around playing some kind of game that Mrs. Hart didn't know and she laughed as they would watch their surroundings. She then saw Trent start rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't we get you guys lunch and then Trent can take his nap" Kim's mom informed.

The boys took seats at the table and ate their lunch with no trouble and Trent was put down for his nap. After an hour nap he was awake and playing with Conner until there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Tommy and Kim there to pick up the boys.

"Tommy I didn't know you were back" Mrs. Hart laughed as she hugged him.

"It was a surprise" Tommy informed and saw his sons.

"Daddy" Trent yelled running up to Tommy and was picked up along with Conner.

"When did you get back?" Conner asked.

"Just a little bit ago" Tommy replied.

"Bye grandma" both boy said as Kim grabbed the boys things.

"Thanks you again" Kim told her mother.

"They were no trouble" her mom informed and Kim went to the car.

She arrived to see Trent holding Tommy's new coin along with his old one and she just smiled at them.

"I see he takes the ones you have" Kim laughed getting into the passenger seat.

"I guess" Tommy smiled getting into the car and they drove towards home.

"So dad you're the white ranger?" Conner asked.

"Yes, and no losing my powers" Tommy answered.

"I call white" Trent said.

"Boys want to know how mommy reacted when I took my helmet off?" Tommy asked and saw the look on Kim's face.

"How?" Conner asked.

"I fainted" Kim informed looking at her husband.

"I woke her up by calling her beautiful" Tommy laughed.

They arrived home and Kim made dinner and after dinner was finished with not that much of a mess Kim cleaned up quickly while Tommy took the boys. Tommy quickly got them bathed and into pajamas with not much of a struggle from Conner. The boys were in Conner's room listening to Tommy describe his first fight as white ranger. Trent was falling asleep while listening and Conner was already pasted out. Tommy kissed Conner's forehead pulling the blanket over him and then carried Trent to his own room and tucked him. He turned out the lights and walked out into the hall to see Kim leaning on a wall.

"How does it feel to be back?" Kim asked.

"Great and I think we might have to go shopping tomorrow" Tommy replied.

"Why?" Kim laughed.

"I don't think I'll fit in any of Trent's clothes so we need to get more white" Tommy smiled.

"Well, I'll do that while you handle Conner and Trent with Kira coming over" Kim said walking into the their room.

"Kim that's not fair" Tommy stated running in remembering what last time with Conner and Kira together was like.

"I had to deal with two of them alone when you were gone" Kim informed.

"Can I get some time to prepare?" Tommy asked as Kim got into bed.

"How about tomorrow morning at nine she'll be here cause Jason and Trini are going on their one year anniversary date and she's stay for the night" Kim explained.

"Does Conner know?" Tommy asked.

"No, it's a surprise so don't tell him" Kim laughed.

"Well, he wakes up at like ten, so she'll be here for an hour before he wakes up" Tommy guessed.

"Well, good night white ranger" Kim said kissing Tommy's cheek and then turned the lights off.

The next morning Kira was dropped off and she decided to sit on Conner's bed till he woke up and that started the biggest problem for Tommy being alone with three kids.


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy was in the bathroom putting all his stuff in his gym bag and he walked to the kitchen to see Kim making the boys pancakes for breakfast. Trent was holding both of Tommy's coins while Conner was reaching for the milk.

"Easy" Tommy said taking the container and pouring the milk into Conner's sippey cup and Trent's bottle.

"Thank you dad" Conner smiled taking the cup.

"No problem" Tommy said kissing both of their heads and then walked over to Kim.

"I'll see you later for our date" Kim smiled kissing her husband.

"Ew" Conner yelled making a face.

"Lets see what you say in a few years" Tommy said laughing and left.

"So are you boys going to behave for Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason?" Kim asked placing the boys plates down in front of them.

"Will Kira be there?" Conner asked putting syrup on his pancakes.

"Yes, so be nice" Kim instructed her oldest.

After breakfast the boys were dressed and Kim brought them to the Youth Center dressed for her date with Tommy. She talked to Trini who laughed while the boys played with Kira. After a few minutes Tommy and Jason walked over and Tommy forgot what time it was and he quickly ran to get changed.

"Thank you again for watching them" Kim smiled and Trini laughed.

"It's our pleasure" Trini told Kim and then Tommy walked out and they left for their date.

"Okay boys how about we go to our house and hang out" Jason said and Conner smiled at him.

Jason picked the boy up and carried him out to the car buckling him into the car seat Tommy put in. Trini walked out and buckled Trent and Kira in easily and they both smiled at the two adults. When they arrived at the house the kids went running in while the adults walked in after them.

"Don't break anything" Jason joked and Trini went to start dinner while he dealt with the kids.

Jason was playing on the rug with them when his communicator beeped and all three kids frowned. Jason and Trini then left to help Tommy and Kim leaving the three kids with Alpha. They all sat down on the floor bored when Trent felt something hit him in the head. He turned to see Conner covering his mouth with his hand and Kira glaring at him.

"That wasn't nice" Kira said and got Alpha's attention.

"What happened?" Alpha asked looking at the three kids.

"Conner hit Trent in the head" Kira told and Conner stuck his tongue out at her.

"Conner you know you're not supposed to do that" Alpha informed and the boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Your not my dad" Conner crossed his arms.

"No, but I am" they all turned to see the adults back and Tommy looking at Conner with his arms crossed.

"Hi daddy" Conner waved with a smile.

"Conner Oliver lets go" Tommy said while Kim picked up Trent and they teleported home.

Kim took Trent to his room for his nap and saw Tommy walk with Conner to his room to punish him. Tommy closed the boy's door and saw Conner sitting on his bed looking at the floor. Tommy sighed and sat next to him and nudged him with his shoulder and Conner looked up at him.

"I'm sorry daddy" Conner cried.

"I know, but you can't beat up your brother, you need to protect him" Tommy informed.

"I do protect him" Conner defended.

"Yes, I know you do and I know you two will fight when you get older, but please can you keep it till you're at least six" Tommy asked with a smile and saw Conner nod.

"Daddy, do you ever wish that you and mommy had real children?" Conner asked and Tommy was confused at first.

"Conner you and Trent are mine and your mom's children and we will never regret taking you as our sons" Tommy told him and Conner nodded and hugged him.

"I was just wondering" Conner said in his chest.

"You are our real sons you have your mom's hair color and Trent has mine" Tommy told him and Conner just looked at him. "You both have our brown eyes and no one can say your not our real sons, because if anyone asked me I would say that you are my son and never say you are adopted"

Conner smiled and buried his head in Tommy's chest and Tommy smiled down at him and then watched as Conner looked at him.

"Hey before dinner why don't we go play some soccer" Tommy suggested and Conner got off his bed running to the door.

Tommy followed and he smiled, because he'd never tell anyone that his sons are adopted.

'Any person can have a kid, but to be a real parent to one is not adopting them, because you're giving them the life and guiding them' he thought.

"Dad come on" he heard Conner call and he ran outside and they started playing soccer together.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and he woke up getting ready and he saw Kim walk out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and went to his oldest room to see the boy still sleeping.

"Hey Conner time for your day of preschool" he said picking the boy up off his bed.

Conner then was put down on his bed and Tommy went to his dresser to get his clothes he was about to help him get changed when Conner stopped him.

"I can get dressed" Conner told him and Tommy walked out of the room and to the kitchen to see Kim feeding Trent.

"Where's Conner?" Kim asked.

"Getting dressed" Tommy told her and then saw the said boy walk in and take his seat at the table.

"Here you go my boy" Kim said putting a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Tommy looked at his oldest and saw that Conner got dress correctly his red shirt was on right and not backwards. His black sweat shorts were on right also and his red socks were on right as well. After breakfast Conner put his sneakers on and his dad tied them and then he was handed two backpacks; a red one for Conner, and one for Tommy.

"Time for school" Conner said and ran to the front door.

"Okay, but just know that we'll pick you up later on today so don't get scared if we're late" Tommy told him and got a nod.

"Trent is in the car and him and Kira are spending the day with Alpha" Kim said and Conner ran out the door and got into the car buckling in.

"He's really excited" Tommy laughed and they both went to the car and started driving away.

They first dropped off Trent with Trini and Jason who would drop him off with Alpha along with Kira. They got to the preschool and parked taking Conner out of his carseat and he held onto Kim's hand as they walked in. They went to the classroom and met Conner's teacher who handed him a name tag. He put his backpack in his cubby and then ran playing with other kids. Tommy and Kim left for school after filling out some papers for the teacher. Conner was playing with this one boy who liked soccer too and they were playing with mini soccer ball.

"I'm Will" he said holding out his hand.

"Conner" Conner smiled shaking his hand.

"Okay everyone time for you all to take your seats and we'll start our lesson" the teacher informed and Conner took his seat at the red table. "Okay first each person at the table is going to say their name, age, and who they live with"

Each person went down the tables and then Conner was up he stood up from his chair and looked at all his classmates.

"My name is Conner and I'm three almost four; I live with my mom, dad, and little brother Trent" he told everyone and then a girl raised her hand.

"Is your dad Tommy Oliver?" she asked and Conner nodded.

"No way that must be so cool he's like one of the best at fighting" another kid said.

"Okay lets settle down and start learning our numbers more" the teacher instructed and started handing out books.

At recess Conner and his new friends played soccer and he was doing great his friends all said he could be famous one day. At lunch Conner ate his lunch that his mom made for him. As preschool ended all the kids played while they waited for their parents and the teacher would call their names. Kim and Tommy arrived with Trent and Conner went running grabbing his backpack.

"Hey there" Tommy smiled taking his backpack and they walked down the hall towards the doors.

"So how was preschool?" Kim asked.

"Great, mom my friends told me about this soccer team I should join" Conner informed and she smiled.

"Already done" Kim told him and he turned hugging her.

When they got home Conner grabbed his soccer ball and changed his clothes and they went to the field. They watched as he ran around the fields making goals and laughing with the other kids. After that they took the boys out for dinner, Conner was dirty and Trent had some dirt on him. At the restaurant the boys ate pizza when Jason, Trini, and Kira walked in.

"Hey guys" Tommy waved and they walked over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked and saw Conner.

"You guys took him" Trini smiled and saw Kim nod.

"He loved it and I think soon it will be this little guy" Tommy said ruffling Trent's hair.

"Next year we'll be signing this one up for preschool" Jason said looking at Kira.

"Well Conner gets to ride a bus next year" Tommy laughed and then was smacked in the chest by Kim.

"We'll also be signing him up for daycare" Kim said not liking that her babies were growing up.

"I know I wish they could stay these ages where they're still needing us" Trini agreed.

"I can't believe it you two do know that they probably won't stop needing us till they're like forty" Jason laughed and Tommy nodded.

"I can't wait till she starts dating to see how you react" Kim smiled and Jason paled.

"Boys are gross" Kira stated looking at Conner.

"We'll see" Jason sighed and they sat down eating with them and they noticed the kids all getting along for once and realized that each day they were growing up more.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy watched as Kim answered the door giving the costumed kids candy and then she closed it to see Conner trying to get into the bowl.

"No, these aren't for you young man" Kim said picking him up.

"So Conner tell me who you are?" Tommy asked as he took the boy from his wife who went to answer the door again.

"I'm the red ranger" Conner smiled and then he saw Trent sitting on the couch in his white ranger costume rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I hope you enjoy going trick or treating with your friends from soccer" Kim smiled picking Trent up who was falling asleep.

"You going to make it?" Tommy asked ruffling the boy's hair.

"Tired" Trent stated and then laid his head on Kim's shoulder.

"You're going trick or treating with Kira and Uncle Jason so it shouldn't be too much for you" Tommy smiled and they walked out of the house to the car.

When they arrived at the Youth Center they saw Kira in a yellow ranger costume with her parents and she ran over to Trent.

"My mom says you're coming with us" Kira informed happily and Trent nodded.

"He's a little tired" Kim told Trini who just smiled at the two kids.

"Well, Zack got stuck with the kids from the soccer team" Jason informed and they all laughed.

"He'll return with a bunch of preschoolers on sugar rushes" Tommy laughed.

"Hey I better get going since my group is here" Zack said as he led the kids out the door.

"Good luck" Billy sighed as Conner waved.

"I'll take my group out" Jason informed and led the kids away with Trent and Kira talking to one another.

Conner watched as they went from house to house getting candy when he noticed a worm in the grass. He picked the worm up and snuck behind Zack placing it in his shoe as another boy did the same to the other shoe. All the kids watched as Zack started to move around and then tried to get the worms out of his shoes. Some people walked by looking at him like he was insane.

"Why couldn't I let Jason take this group" Zack mumbled under his breathe.

"Mister Zack is that a monster" a boy asked.

Trent and Kira stayed with Jason while the other kids got candy he would walk them up a little, but otherwise they wanted to stay with him and wait. They all noticed Bulk and Skull running around having themselves a ball.

"Daddy are those guys crazy?" Kira asked and Jason smiled.

"Yes they are" Jason told her placing a hand on her head.

"That's Bulk and Skill" Trent said getting Skull's name wrong.

"Yes and it seems we should continue walking before the other kids decide to abandon us" Jason teased taking both kids' hands and walking with them.

Conner sat with some of his soccer friends eating candy when he noticed a putty walking towards some kids. He put his candy bag down and snuck away from Zack who was lecturing a kid about putting candy down someone's shirt. Conner then watched as it was about to attack some older kids and he jumped knocking it back.

"You have to go through me clay brain" Conner teased and watched the putty run at him.

He dodged its arms trying to grab him and he kick him in the butt making him fall head first on the grass. He then threw a rock at the putty hitting it in the head making it mad and it ran right at him. Conner then kicked it in the leg like a soccer ball making it fall to its knees.

"Tyrannosaurus" Conner yelled doing the same moves Jason does.

Conner then ran kicking it in the chest on the Z making the putty go into pieces and he smiled.

"Bye, bye" Conner laughed.

He ran back and took his seat next to his friend and Zack just finished lecturing a different kid about throwing mud at people's faces.

"Where did you go?" his friend asked.

"Bathroom" Conner lied and ate some of his candy.

Trent and Kira ate some of their candy after Jason checked it and they were watching as he was helping a boy pick up his candy that fell out from his bag breaking. They both turned to look at a street when they saw Bulk and Skull running from some putties. Kira and Trent both put their bags down and snuck away from Jason. They followed them into an empty area and both threw something at the putties getting their attention.

"Pick on people who can fight back" Kira yelled.

"Bulk I think those are the real rangers" Skull said seeing that the kids costumes were more like the rangers than all the other costumes and they wore helmets.

"Maybe" Bulk smiled.

The putties ran at Trent and Kira who both jumped out of the way and then came around kicking their butts. The putties fell onto the grass and then got back up chasing after the two. Trent ran into a bush and the putty started looking for him and Kira ducked away from him and screamed in his ear. The putty put a hand to both sides of his head and the one after Trent didn't notice the boy crawl out from the bush and kick him in the butt and he rejoined Kira.

"Sabertooth Tiger" Kira said doing the same motion her mom does.

"White Tiger" Trent said doing his dad's motions.

The putties were both dazed and Kira ran punching in the Z while Trent kicked the other on the Z. Both putties started to break into pieces and disappeared and the two kids looked at Bulk and Skull.

"Thank you for saving us Mr. White Ranger and Ms. Yellow Ranger" Bulk said with a smile.

The two kids both ran away and when Jason and the other kids were in sight they removed their helmets and sat down going back to eating their candy. Jason walked over to the two and ruffled their hair.

"You two have been so good today, I feel bad that you haven't had any real fun" Jason said and they just smiled at him.

"Hey you won't believe it we just saw the power rangers" Bulk yelled and Jason looked at him confused.

"You two do know that so people are dressed up in ranger costumes?" Jason asked.

"No they really saved us, but they were smaller than we remember" Skull informed.

"Okay we'll see you another day" Jason said taking Kira and Trent's hands and walking with them and the other kids.

When the children got home they all sat in their rooms with their costumes in their closets. Trent was drawing a picture of the white ranger and then for some reason draw a costume totally different.

"Weird this isn't anything like my dad's costume" Trent said noticing how only the white, black and gold were similar along with the chest plate, but the helmet shape and look of the costume were really different.

Trent ripped the page and threw it away and then went to drawing the correct costume in his notebook.

Conner sat in his room on his bed throwing his soccer ball up and down when he got up placing the ball down. He started going through fighting moves he'd seen his dad and uncle do while teaching their classes.

"One day I'll be the red ranger" Conner smiled as he kicked his soccer ball and it hit the wall hard.

Kira sat in her room on her bed when she decided to try and flip off it and she almost did it, but had to turn it into a roll. She then saw her yellow helmet from her costume and picked it up looking at it.

"Kira Scott yellow power ranger" she said and liked how it sounded.

She then turned doing a kick and then rolled standing and smiling at her reflection in her mirror.

"I will be a ranger like my parents" all three of them said.


End file.
